


The Old Pillar

by Plant_Cell_Park



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I wasn't sure what I was writing, I'm not even sure if I gave it a good title, The idea came to me once upon a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Cell_Park/pseuds/Plant_Cell_Park
Summary: In which the Caretaker feels a pulse resonating from the summit of the tallest peak.





	The Old Pillar

The Caretaker- and by extension, the hatchlings- were caught by surprise when a sudden, but faint pulse resonated from the summit of the mountains.The pulse felt like a heartbeat, but the Caretaker knew that it wasn't a heartbeat, despite it feeling like one. He tried to look over to the summit of the tallest peak, to see what caused the pulse.

He remembered the pillar atop the peak, but he never truly knew what would happen once it was activated other than it caused a strange pulse (from what he was told once before he went into hiding). It had been a long time since that old thing was ever activated, longer than how long he's lived for, And to see it activated now, it's a strange thing.

The Caretaker saw a part of the pillar, glowing pink with every pulse it emanated. He assumed that the Drifter that found his way to his refuge was responsible for activating it. He wondered what that Drifter wanted from activating the pillar.

For now though, he should be taking care of the hatchlings.


End file.
